


Universal Delight

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: "There’s a place up there I’d like to share;On a long starlight ride."





	Universal Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this poem was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

_There’s a place up there I’d like to share;_   
_On a long starlight ride._   
_A friendship rare, where two people care;_   
_Captain and Vulcan, side by side._

_A starship command and logic’s demand;_   
_And space forever free;_   
_And where no man has gone before;_   
_And places he’ll never see._

_Where infinite beauty can be found;_   
_In the most unlikely places;_   
_And life is diverse in the universe;_   
_And love has many faces._

_The last frontier, you never hear;_   
_Of any other place;_   
_Where hearts are won and kingdoms lost;_   
_In the star-strewn paths of space._

_The places I’ve been and the things I’ve seen_   
_No man could comprehend;_   
_Where man can go, eternally free;_   
_And the universe never ends._


End file.
